


Constants

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, the author venting their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has one fear he won't admit out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants

               Oikawa had one true fear that he would never admit to anyone. He feared loneliness. He spent so much time surrounded by other people, that the very idea of being on his own terrified him. As the youngest child, he was showered in attention by his parents and relatives. The gap between him and his sister, more than large enough that even she spent plenty of time cooing over her baby brother.

               When the Iwaizumi family moved in on the other side of the street, Tooru had been curious. But when he found out that they had a little boy of their own, and they were the same age, he couldn’t wait to meet him. Tooru had never been a bashful child, so one day, he dragged his mother across the street by the hand to introduce himself to the boy playing with the volleyball.

               “Hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru, can I play with you?” he asked. His round cheeks flushed by the warm spring sun.

               “Okay. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” the other boy said. Tooru entered the yard and caught the ball when Iwaizumi tossed it to him.

               “It’s nice to meet you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru chirped. Iwaizumi frowned at him.

               “Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi grumbled. But he made no other attempt at correcting Tooru.

               Tooru was popular wherever he went. He was well-liked at school by both staff and students. Everyone wanted to be his friend. But his Iwa-chan was all he truly needed. The inseparable pair joined the volleyball club, and Tooru’s popularity grew as his skill did. Moving from elementary school to middle school changed nothing for him. He still had his Iwa-chan, and he had volleyball. And he was good. Good enough that by the end of his first year, he was part of the starting rotation as the team’s official setter.

               When puberty struck, and Tooru shot up in height, the girls liked him even more. His face would never look ruggedly handsome, but he was pretty in the same way JPop idols and drama stars were. There was always a crowd of girls lingering by the gym doors, and he was confessed to nearly every week. His Valentine’s Day haul was impressive, and every girl hoped to receive something from him for White Day.

               He used it to his advantage to charm the people around him into doing him little favors. The only person it didn’t work on was Iwa-chan. His strong, steadfast Iwa-chan. He was taller too, and definitely more rugged with budding muscles on his arms and a deep aggressive voice that sometimes kept Tooru up at night.

               In his third year of middle school, he met the upstart first year, Kageyama Tobio. And when it came to volleyball, Kageyama was everything he wasn’t. He was a natural, a genius. Kageyama didn’t have to work hard to be good. For the first time, Tooru felt like he was running from something. He was running, and whatever it was was gaining on him.

               When Iwa-chan head butted him in the nose, it was like he was doused in water. For the first time in weeks, he was thinking clearly, and that thing that had been chasing him was slowed down. But it was there, in the back of his head. Always there. Upon their graduation, the fear fell back. His own chase was beginning anew. His oath to beat Ushijima Wakatoshi and Shiratorizawa was renewed, while Kageyama was left behind at Kitagawa Daiichi.

               After another defeat at Shiratorizawa’s hands, that feat started to creep up again. Tooru worked harder and longer to get better. He begged the coach to let him stay later, promising to clean and luck up on his own. He worked on his serves and sets, he works until his body won’t let him anymore.

               That’s how Iwa-chan found him. He’s collapsed on the gym floor. His knee jerked and he’s stopped by incredible pain.

               “You dumbass, what did you do?” Iwa-chan snapped. He carefully turned Tooru over and reached for his cell phone.

               “Iwa-chan? It hurts,” Tooru whimpered. His vision was blurred by tears and pain.

               “You’ve really done it now,” Iwa-chan said. He ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair in an attempt at offering some comfort. “There’s an ambulance on the way, they’ll take you to the hospital.”

               “Don’t leave me alone, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said. He was crying again. Iwaizumi hushed him and wiped away his tears.

               “I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

               The ambulance came, and Iwaizumi argued his way into the back, his hand held onto Tooru’s tightly the whole way to the hospital.

               High school was over, and Iwaizumi and Tooru never beat Shiratorizawa. The worst part for Tooru was the fact that soon, he and Iwa-chan would be parting ways. They were going to different universities. Tooru never thought it would hurt so much. The one constant in his life would finally be gone. His only consolation was that it wasn’t because of something he did. But he wasn’t ready to let go. He loved Iwa-chan too much. For a long time, Tooru never realized why he’d never really been interested in anyone. He’d been confessed to and asked out by multitudes of people, but he’d turned each and every one of them down. It took him far too long to figure out why.

               He’d given his heart to Iwaizumi years ago and hadn’t even realized it until it was almost too late. But now a new fear was born in him. Did he dare say something? Did he want to take the risk of destroying one of his oldest relationships with only the slim possibility of that relationship evolving? What if Iwa-chan left him? What if he was disgusted or came to hate him? This new fear paralyzed him. He wasn’t willing to risk it. He valued Iwa-chan too much to lose him.

               They sat together, in Iwa-chan’s room. Tooru would be moving into his dorm in two days, and this was his last chance to spend time with Iwa-chan.

               “You really are a dumbass,” Iwa-chan muttered.

               “So mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru responded. He blinked when Iwaizumi pushed him to the floor, pinned him down and kissed him.

               “We’re you really going to leave without us figuring this out?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru stared up at him.

               “Y-yes,” Tooru finally said. Iwaizumi’s frown deepened.

               “You’re lucky I love, Tooru. Otherwise I’d punch you in the face,” he said. Tooru pouted.

               “How about you kiss me again, Hajime?” Tooru suggested. Hajime did.


End file.
